finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankie Cheeks
Franklin R. Cheeks was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. He is a high school alumnus and a pervert. He was sexual harassing Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin. Frankie was the third survivor to die Biography Frankie was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He had already graduated out of high school, staying to sexually harass women. He attended the amusement park to celebrate their senior field trip. Final Destination 3 Frankie appears to Ashley and Ashlyn and records them, but they force him to leave. In the roller coaster, he tried to impress them, but they refuse him as they head to the roller coaster. He wins over Kevin by taking a seat, giving a chance to record Ashley and Ashlyn. After Wendy witnesses the roller is going to crash, she begins to freak out, causing a huge fight. After Ashley and Ashlyn saw the fight, they get irritated and leave, Frankie follows them. After the students were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashed just like in Wendy's premonition. Frankie attended Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral when they were burned to death, where he felt that it was his fault for their deaths. He also tried to kiss Julie Christensen, where he was rejected. 'Death' While at a drive-thru, an unmanned moving truck began to swerve down a sloped road. Kevin and Wendy were coincidentally behind him in Kevin's truck, and were trapped by a SUV behind them, as well as a Hice Pale Ale truck which backed up far too close to Kevin's truck, smashing the right side of it. Kevin tried to pull up or pull back, but an unidentified man merely flipped them off when they honked at his car. The SUV behind them pulled out, and Kevin kicked out his front windshield so he and Wendy could escape. When the moving truck rammed Kevin's truck from behind, the engine shot outwards and the cooling fan located in the front collided with the man's head, carving the back of it into a bloody mess. Kevin and Wendy find a tacky mud flap girl necklace, with blood. Wendy and Kevin checks out the car, discovering it is Frankie. The fan sputters the last time, spreading Frankie's brains everywhere, as Wendy and Kevin watch in horror. Signs/Clues * Kevin takes a picture showing a fan behind Frankie's head. Which in fact , was the intention of taking the thumb|300px|right|Frankie's Deathpicture under Stacey's skirt , similar to how he was trying to record Ashley and Ashlyn . And both of the intentions are sexual harassment. * The song "Turn Around, Look At Me" plays in Kevin's truck before the accident. * The word CONTROL on the message board at the restaurant disappears, indicating Wendy has no control over Frankie's death, and the out-of-control truck that causes his death. *In the opening credits, a ferris wheel is shown having a lighting effect in the shape of a fan. * Frankie shares the same name as a character in Final Destination 2, Frankie. Ironically, that Frankie's death is also caused by a truck. * At the drive-thru beside Frankie's car, a yellow flower says CURLY FRIES. It looks like the fan that killed Frankie and the color is the same as his car. * In the opening scene there's a picture of a circus freak biting down on a saw. * The Hice Pale Ale beer truck from Final Destination 2 was shown in the drive-thru. * The truck which begins the chain reaction has a color pattern similar to the fuselage of Flight 180. * The truck which begins the chain reaction has the logo 'Moving Thunder' on it. * If you noticed, in the beginning of the film, he was at first seen recording Ashley and Ashlyn in the water gun booth behind much before he was called by name before riding the rollercoaster, And when he died, Wendy and Kevin didn't notice it was him. Appearances *Final Destination 3 (portrayed by Sam Easton) *Final Destination 3 (novel) (as Frank Cheek) *The Final Destination (reference in opening credits) *Final Destination 5 (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Sam Easton) Trivia *The motor fan that kills Frankie appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. *Frankie Cheeks is referenced in the opening credits of'' Final Destination 5'' by a''' fan blade 'crushing the screen. *﻿Many viewers believe that Frankie's camera caused Devil's Flight to crash, and are confused as to how the crash still occurred. However, this is not the case; the actually problem was that the hydraulics were already damaged (which is shown when oil leaks under Lewis's seat), and the camera caused it to break, causing the crash. Because Wendy's freak out, and Lewis and Kevin fighting, held up the ride, the hydraulics continued to leak, and by the time the ride started there was no need for the camera. *Choosing to save Frankie from the fan allows the viewer to watch what he has recorded on his camera. During which, he attempts to become a better man, but soon falls into his old ways. * In an alternate ending, Frankie actually survives when he's saved by Kevin. However, he suffers a neck injury and is later thrown in jail for sexual harassment. * In the novel, Frankie was actually decapitated by the fan blade. * In the original script of ''Final Destination 3 Frankie was never going to die. * The stuff about Frankie being a graduate was added later because Sam was too old to play a highschool student, but he was already considered perfect for the part. * The making of Final Destination 3 ''reveals that Frankie's original name was Scotty Cheek (it is said that in rehearsals Sam added an "s" to the character's last name by mistake). * The build up to Frankie's death was loosely based on a news report Jim Wong saw about people being held at gun at a Drive Thru. Jim realized the potential of having a death scene in a drive through, because it would be hard for someone to escape. * Before Frankie's death, Kevin mentioned Spongebob Squarepants. "Cheeks" is the last name of a character in Spongebob Squarepants. * He is the only third survivor to die to be male as there were female with personalities of Valerie (Teacher) , Nora (Mother), Samantha (Mother) and Olivia (Flirtatious, as Frankie is) . While their death could be separated in; Chest (Valerie), Eye (Samantha, Olivia) and Head (Nora, Frankie), And If to mention location, All of females died involved in building (House Kitchen, Apartment, Salon, and LASIK Surgeon) and he is the only one not to die in building. * Frankie is similar to Isaac Palmer from ''Final Destination 5. Both are perversive and both of their deaths have something to do with the head. Frankie got his head obliterated by a motor fan and Isaac got his head crushed by a Buddha statue. * in the novel, it is explained why Frankie was at the drive-thru. He was an hour early for a date with a woman so he decided to go to the restaraunt. Also, the novel gave the restaraunt a name, Butchie Burger. * In a very early draft of the script of Final Destination 3, Frankie is described as: SCOTT CHEEK, 18, a mash-up of Rob Evans and Bob Guccione; the fay flair of the former and the icky perversity of the later. He sports Warren Beatty's hair style from ''Shampoo. Don't be fooled, Scott's an inexperienced virgin poseur.'' Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Category:Truncated Category:Third Survivor to Die Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Devil's Flight Survivors Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Sliced